Dog Darn It!
Dog Darn It! is a fan-made episode of Happy Tree Friends. In this episode, Rip adopts a puppy and names her Snowie. Roles Starring *Rip *Snowie Featuring *Lumpy *Torn *Pierce *Nutty Appearances *Russell *Rocky *Hippy Plot One day, Rip takes a lovely walk in the park, when he sees Russell playing fetch with his pet parrot. Rip then feels lonely about not having a pet to play with. All of a sudden, a small white puppy comes running toward him and hides behind his tail. Dog catcher Lumpy comes by carrying his net, and asks Rip if he's seen a dog run by the area. Rip points at Rocky, and Lumpy catches him with his net and brings him into his truck. With Lumpy distracted, Rip walks home with the dog. He decides to name her Snowie because of her white fur. In the backyard, Rip and Torn try to train Snowie in the backyard. Rip throws a stick, but Snowie stands confused. Rip says to fetch the stick, but Torn tells him that he is doing it wrong. Torn throws a ball and Snowie quickly retrieves it, much to Rip and Torn's amusement. At the park, Torn and Rip start doing some dog tricks so Snowie can copy them. Rip buries a chicken bone and then digs it out. Snowie does it and ends up digging up a tyrannosaurus' skull. Torn rolls around on the ground, and Snowie copies him. Mailman Hippy walks by, and Rip sends Snowie chasing after him. Later, Torn and Rip order snow cones. Just as they prepare to eat them, however, Pierce steals Rip's snow cone and eats it. Rip flips out and begins attacking him, though Snowie sees this. Torn snaps Rip out of it and they walk away. Suddenly, they hear a scream and see Snowie fetching Pierce's arm to them, much to their shock. Snowie then chases a squirrel (Nutty) up a tree and barks at the bottom of the tree, until Rip brings her away. Nutty is relieved, but the branch he is on snaps and he falls into a woodchipper. As Rip, Torn, and Snowie walk away, they see a ball lying suspiciously on the ground. Snowie runs to it, but it turns out to be a trap, as Lumpy captures her and takes her away, as Rip screams in horror. Rip and Torn later walk to the pound in order to free Snowie. It is closed, so they sneak inside, and Torn steals Lumpy's keys while the moose is asleep on the front desk. They enter a room full of caged animals. Torn runs to a cage and fits different keys into the hole. After a few tries he manages to get it right, only to discover it was the wrong cage, as a vicious chihuahua jumps out and attacks him. Torn tries unlocking different cages, getting attacked by several other animals. Rip and a severely injured Torn arrive to one last cage. Torn opens it and Snowie jumps out and licks Rip's cheek with glee. Suddenly, Lumpy walks in and discovers them, and they run for the exit. Lumpy, on the other hand, sees the hundreds of previously trapped animals surrounding him on all sides, and they all begin ripping him apart. Once again at the park, Rip and Snowie play together, and Snowie fetches a ball that Rip throws. Nearby, Torn feels jealous that he has no pet to play with. Then he hears a meow and sees a little kitten sitting just below his knees. Torn picks up the kitten and laughs, until for some reason, the kitten unleashes its claws and rips off Torn's face. Moral "Give the dog a bone!" Deaths #Pierce is mauled by Snowie. #Nutty falls into a woodchipper. #Lumpy is ripped apart by the animals he trapped. Injuries #Numerous animals attack Torn. #A kitten rips off Torn's face. Trivia *This is Snowie's debut appearance. *The episode's title is similar to the TV episode "Doggone It". Both episodes portray Lumpy as an animal control officer and show him being killed by animals. *One of the animals that attack Torn is a dog that resembles Whistle. It is unknown whether or not it was him. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 6 Episodes